


Wanna Be Your Valentine

by Karazorele



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Love Confessions, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karazorele/pseuds/Karazorele
Summary: Lena Luthor has never had a Valentine, so she finds herself feeling even worse this year, especially now that she has a crush on her best friend Kara Danvers.OrLena and Kara spend valentine’s day with each other, platonically of course
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 213





	Wanna Be Your Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Remember that you don't need someone to make you happy today, it's all about self love, so treat yourselves. ♡

Well, this is it, another Valentine's Day without someone to share it with. Lena Luthor has a terrible reputation in connection to her family, and because of that, no one has ever considered forming a romantic relationship with her. Don’t get her wrong, she’s a strong badass woman who doesn’t need anyone, that much has been proven. But….it wouldn’t hurt to wake up to kisses, cuddles, and chocolates. Regardless of the fact, Lena plasters on a fake smile and powers through her day, the only thing getting her through it is the whiskey and chocolate waiting for her at home. 

Home, where everything’s pristine. White walls, black furniture, and no family photos. The only time it’s very lively is when Kara comes over.  _ Kara _ , the love of her life. Lena’s had a crush on her beloved best friend ever since she first stepped foot in the CEO's office. The awkward and shy beauty has had Lena whipped from that day forward. She wonders if Kara has a valentine...Well of course she does. She’s fucking supergirl for god’s sake, and even if she wasn’t, Kara could have anyone she wa _ n _ ted. That’s all Lena thinks about as soon as she wakes up, Kara Danvers is out having a romantic day with a partner, and she's stuck in the office, like any other day. 

♡♡♡

Lena decided halfway through the workday that she’s going to take the day off,  _ perks of being the CEO _ . She picks up her phone and calls her driver for a ride to Noonan's. 

“Order number 35!” The waitress calls out.

Lena walks to pick up her order, leaving a hefty tip in the jar, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome miss, Happy Valentine’s Day,” the waitress says with wide eyes and a kind smile.

“You too,” Lena grimaces, once again reminded that she’ll be spending this year alone.

Lena takes her food to go and is about to step into the car, “Lena!” 

Lena turns her head to the sound of her favorite voice, and here comes Kara flagging Lena down like a puppy, all the way from across the street. 

“Kara darling,” Lena can’t help but feel a genuine smile on her face.

“Lena, there you are. I stopped at LCorp to see you, but Eve said you’d taken the day off. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah everything’s perfect, just felt like having a short day.” Lena feels bad about being dishonest to Kara, but it isn’t  _ entirely _ a lie.

“Oh well here, I got you these.” That’s when Lena notices that Kara has had her hands behind her back this whole time. Kara hands Lena a stuffed gorilla that’s holding a heart, it reads “ _ Wild For You,”  _ and an __ abnormally sized chocolate kiss.

Lena can’t believe this. No one’s ever gotten her anything, not even growing up. Lillian says that Valentine's Day is an excuse for companies to sell overpriced tacky gifts, and classmates had always skipped Lena when handing out cards to the class. 

“You didn’t have to do this,” Lena blinks away her tears before Kara can see. 

“Of course I did silly! I love you, and everyone deserves a little something on Valentine’s Day.” Kara pulls Lena into a hug, which she melts into easily.

“Thank you, I appreciate this, honestly.” They pull away from the hug. “I didn’t get you anything though, I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking.” That’s a lie, Lena has a carefully written card under her pillow, confessing her love to her best friend. But alas, she would never have the guts to give it to her.

“Don’t worry about it Lee,” Kara shrugs it off and looks at the bag in Lena’s hand. “Are you having lunch out today?” Lena nods. “Do you think that I could join you?”

“Don’t you have a Valentine’s to spend the day with?” Lena probes. 

“Nope, I’ve got my eye on someone, but truthfully, they're  _ way _ out of my league.”

Out of her league? No one’s out of Kara Danver’s league. She’s the whole goddamn package. Lena won’t admit it but whoever this person is, would be so lucky to have Kara Danvers, she’ll admit that she’s a bit jealous that they’ve captured her attention. 

“Okay then, I was just about to make my way home. Shall we order potstickers from China Star?” Lena knows the answer but wants to see Kara’s face light up.

And light up it does, “YES PLEASE,” That garners a few dirty looks from passerbyers.

♡♡♡

Kara and Lena have just finished an early dinner and are now watching cheesy movies on the couch. Kara insisted on having cuddles with Lena, “ _ pleeease Lena, we’ll be warm and comfortable! _ ” Honestly, she didn’t have to ask Lena twice. That’s how Lena found herself laying on Kara’s  _ breasts _ , and freaking out about it too. 

“Hey Lee, are you okay? You’re heart’s beating really fast.” Kara sits up slightly, concern showing on her face.

“Hmm? I’m fine darling, just...my blood sugar is low! Would you mind getting me chocolate from the stash in my bedroom?” Kara’s eyes get big at the mention of chocolate and she nods rapidly. 

Lena chuckles,  _ she’s so fucking cute _ . “Okay, you know where to find it.” They rearrange themselves so Kara can get the chocolate. 

♡♡♡

Lena gets wrapped up in a shitty rom-com playing on the tv, the couple has a similar story to her current predicament. A lonely man pines after a beautiful girl for years and they finally get together. That won’t be the case for her, but a girl can dream. 

The movie ends and Lena gets up and stretches her limbs,  _ where the hell is Kara? _ Lena checks the time and sees that Kara’s been getting her chocolate for 20 minutes. 

“Kara!” Lena makes the trek to her bedroom, “You better not have eaten all of my chocolate, that’s the good stuff!” 

Lena stops in her tracks when she spots Kara, sitting in the middle of her bed with a tear-stained face, and holding a Valentine’s Day card.  _ Oh Shit.  _

Kara looks up at Lena and sniffles, “I-i’m sorry I didn’t mean to pry...is it true? Are you in love with me?”

Lena can’t do this. She isn’t ready for this conversation, Kara knows the truth and will undoubtedly hate her forever. So she does the only thing she can do and turns around to leave. 

“Wait!” Kara super speeds in front of Lena, blocking her path, “Lee…”

Lena looks down at her feet,  _ this floor pattern is so interesting _ , and feels a tear leave her eye. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable if you don’t want to be friends anymore t-then I understand.”

“Lena, look at me,” Lena doesn’t dare meet Kara’s eyes. 

Kara cups Lena’s face gently and lifts her face so their eyes meet, “Hi.” 

“Hello,” Lena’s heart is beating out of her chest, she knows Kara can hear it.

“Lena is what you said in this card true? D-do you love me, romantically?”

Lena doesn’t hesitate to answer, “Yes. I do love you Kara Danvers, and I can’t keep pretending that I don’t. It’s...it’s exhausting.”

They hold each other’s stare for a minute, Lena’s heart hasn’t slowed down. She’s beating herself up for not locking that card up. 

“Well, I love you too.” Kara casually says.

Lena shocks at that, “W-what?”

“I’m in love with you Lena Luthor, I denied it at first because well, you’re out of my league,” Lena flashes back to Kara’s words outside of Noonan's. “But after reading that letter, I’d say I’m out of yours.”

Lena smacks Kara in the arm and she lets out a loud boisterous laugh. They’re both grateful for the break-in tension.

“Lena,” Kara looks bashful now, an adorable pink blush covers her cheeks.

“Yes darling,” Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s shoulders, and Kara softly grabs onto Lena’s waist. 

“Will you be my Valentine?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” 


End file.
